El punto donde toca la sombra
by Acui
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Jade no solo hubiese detenido a Jackie al final de la batalla, sino que hubiera tomado su lugar y hubiese sido absorbida por el vórtice que se llevaría a Drago y a Shendu? ¿Jade no era una simple mortal? La Reina de los Sombra Khan puede que regrese y no de la forma que esperaban.
1. Introducción

**El punto donde toca la sombra**

 **Prologo**

 **Hola a todos, recientemente terminé esta gran serie y dije… ¿por qué no? Jade siempre fue mi personaje favorito y siento que tiene mucho potencial además de poseer un carácter bastante encantador.**

¿Qué pasaría si Jade no solo hubiese detenido a Jackie al final de la batalla, sino que hubiera tomado su lugar y hubiese sido absorbida por el vórtice que se llevaría a Drago y a Shendu? ¿Jade no era una simple mortal? La Reina de los Sombra Khan puede que regrese y no de la forma que esperaban.

.

.

Jackie sabía que necesitaba esforzarse solo un poco más, Shendu estaba a punto de ser absorbido por el vórtice junto con todos sus problemas y de esta forma todo terminaría, aunque parecía casi gracioso el hecho de haber logrado todo esto con todos sus antiguos enemigos.

-¡El vórtice se llevará toda la energía obscura de esta área!- su tío como siempre gritaba algunas cosas que parecían obvias aunque sospechaba que eso les daba fuerza a los demás -¡Tohru, ayuda al tío!

-¡Jackie!-dijo Jade tomando su brazo cuando se la entregó a Zhen -¡No!- y de nuevo la chica sorprendió a Chan con un discurso lleno de una sabiduría impropia de una chica de doce años aunque no tanto considerando todo lo que había vivido.

Jackie sonrió, es verdad solo debía ser paciente pero una risa sombría interrumpió la tranquilidad de todos.

-Sí toda la energía obscura desaparecerá en ese vórtice… aún falta alguien- Drago sonrió maliciosamente viendo en dirección a los Chan.

Fue tan rápido que nadie reaccionó, Jade empezó a ser absorbida junto con los otros y fue arrebatada de los brazos de su protector siendo solo retenida por una rápida reacción de su tío, un impulso protector que ya era un reflejo nacido de todas esas experiencias.

-¡Jade!- pudo escuchar tantas voces a su espalda que no supo definir quiénes eran todos.

-Jackie…-la voz de Jade solo fue un susurro, aunque pudo ver en sus ojos un temor tan inmenso pudo escuchar que su voz no tembló ni sucumbió al miedo que empezaba a desvanecerse en sus ojos para dar paso a la realización y la comprensión y como si estuviera tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida, que Jackie pensaba que en realidad lo era, sonrió -Suéltame.

Los ojos de Jackie se abrieron horrorizados -¡No, no recuerdas lo que me dijiste, yo…!- cualquier cosa que fuera añadir se perdió al sentir la presión de los dedos de la chica.

-Si no lo haces, el portal no se cerrará- la chica lo veía a la cara pero eso no hacía que fuera más comprensible o aceptable lo que planeaba hacer.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo vería a mi hermano a la cara si le digo que su hija fue arrastrada a otro lado junto con seres malignos?

-Jackie…- Jade sonrió- ¡buena suerte! Y soltó su mano.

-¡Jade!- el grito de todos se escuchó hasta el momento en que el portal se cerró llevándose para siempre a sus enemigos y a su sobrina.

Jade había desaparecido y todo el mal con ella.

.

.

Continuará


	2. Capítulo 1 El general Lee Xang

**El punto donde toca la sombra**

 **Hola a todos, me alegra ver que aunque la serie ha terminado hay un público dispuesto a leer fics de esta gran serie por lo que inicié este capítulo con más ganas que antes.**

 **Capítulo 1 El General Lee Xao "Los 10 Caídos, el Inicio de las Sombras"**

 _Antigua China Dinastía Sheng Jueves 12:30 PM_

 _-¡El emperador sueña como un niño pequeño mientras sus generales se parten la espalda preparándose para la guerra que él mismo inició por esa tonta concubina!- la mujer que se había ganado el sexto asiento empezaba a hacer sus lloriqueos usuales a media noche como siempre, aunque era la única general a la que no se podía encontrar disponible hasta pasado el mediodía… bueno todos excepto el segundo._

 _-Vamos, si la vida de un general fuera tan fácil no tendríamos las comodidades que quisiéramos y acabaríamos como los sirvientes de Ling- los generales presentes se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del tercero, todos menos el primer general habían renunciado a sus familias y solo poseían un nombre ya sea por voluntad o por habérselo ganado, el tercer general era el único que no cumplía con los dos… lo había robado._

 _-Sin embargo, no creo que te gustaría ser "esa" concubina tampoco Meng, ella no ha comido así que no creo que esté particularmente feliz con su situación- un hombre con kimono con matices de mantis entró al recinto de los generales –no cualquiera atrae a nuestro lindo emperador, y ella lo sedujo para bien o para mal o queriéndolo o no, no me importa quiero terminar pronto con esto, tengo una cita mañana con un acupunterero, según él me ayudará con la horrible cicatriz de la última batalla._

 _-Pues entonces mis queridos generales- la voz del primero sonó en la sala rompiendo con todas las pequeñas congregaciones de las esquinas –la primera junta de este mes da inicio._

 _-¡Sí, general Lee Xao!-_

 _Hoy sería un gran día para acabar con otro imperio, por eso amaba China._

 _._

 _._

 **Tienda del Tío. Actualidad.**

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme porqué Jade fue absorbida por ese vortex?- Jackie llevaba horas como tigre enjaulado como el resto viendo impotente como el tío, Tohru y sus nuevos aprendices buscaban en todos los libros de las estanterías de la librería secreta de la tienda.

-Es lo que el tío está buscando ahora-

-Pero no tiene sentido, digo Jade es algo molesta pero no es mala, al menos no como ellos- Paco el pequeño protegido del Toro dijo en un susurro.

-Jade no es mala, si lo fuera ese dios azteca no la habría protegido- el Toro tomo suavemente la cabeza del chico y lo acunó suavemente.

-Y algo más, Jade no tenía rastros de energía maligna- dijo el tío mientras lanzaba otro libro que era esquivado por los presentes.

-Ella jamás fue mala quiero decir estuvo esa vez cuando tomó posesión del libro de Shen Long, pero…-

De pronto todos guardaron silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de lo obvio, la única razón por la que ese vortex se la llevaría, era **esa** , su relación con los sombra Khan.

Tohru corrió por una escalera y el tío subió sin agradecer como si todo lo que hiciera el primero fuera de lo más normal y automáticamente necesario.

-¡Aquí está!-el tío sacó el libro y empezó a hojearlo hasta que algo llamó su atención y abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa tío… algo?- Jackie estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando sintió el golpe característico del anciano en su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que jamás lo haya visto antes, el tío debería golpear a su yo del pasado por esto-

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- el grito general hizo que el anciano se volteara y abriera la boca.

-Las sombras Khan habían existido antes de las máscaras, este es el volumen dos de la historias de las sombras Khan, el hechizo de invocación existía mucho antes de lo que el tío creía, hay un libro antes que este…Jackie algo malo puede estar pasando-

Minutos después los Chan y el resto del equipo se dividía en equipos en búsqueda del primer tomo escondido de las sombras Khan.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo**

Jade no había tenido miedo de soltar la mano de Jackie, tampoco de dejar el mundo que conocía, ni a los amigos y familia que tanto amaba, no Jade tenía miedo de algo mayor… la soledad. Jade sabía que a donde quiera que ese portal la llevara estaría sola y sin nadie y eso por mucho era lo que más aterraba a Jade.

-¿Jackie? ¿Tío?- la chica intentó inútilmente llamar a sus familiares aun sabiendo que las probabilidades de escuchar una respuesta eran bajas o prácticamente nulas -¿alguien?

El lugar donde se encontraba parecía uno de esos mundos de las películas de acción de alto presupuesto que había visto en Hollywood aquella vez de la misión de los talismanes.

-Bueno al menos no hay explosiones por todos lados- Jade se abrazó con las manos tratando de confortarse y dándose algo de ánimos y valor empezó la marcha hasta el bosque cercano, con algo de suerte encontraría comida.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Territorio de los demonios.**

Drago había estado peleando con su padre un buen rato y recriminándolo por la falta de atención hacia él y su madre cuando recordó la razón por la que sus ánimos eran tan buenos a pesar de saber que acababa de ser expulsado del mundo humano. Jade. Su archienemiga estaba en el mismo mundo que ellos y con algo de suerte encontraría su aroma y llegaría hasta ella. Aún no sabía muy bien lo que haría con ella pero sabía que al menos se las arreglaría para tener un buen momento de diversión, la más joven de los Chan estaba sola en un mundo de demonios, ella jamás conseguiría salir de ahí y solo sería un pequeño juguete. Eso es lo que Drago pensaba.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Jade**

Dos horas… dos malditas horas tardó la chica en llegar hasta el lugar donde se suponía llegaría horas antes, ¡¿Quién rayos creyó que además de la horrible distancia que había entre los mundos sería gracioso hacer ilusiones ópticas de las distancias entre los lugares en ese mundo?! Jade estaba a punto de empezar a llorar de la frustración mientras intentaba patear una roca cuando se topó con la espalda de alguien.

-¡Oye ten más cuidado!- la lágrima que Jade se negaba a soltar cayo de su rostro mientras veía a la persona con quien se había topado.

Fue entonces cuando Jade cayó en cuenta de su situación y temblando un poco levantó la vista pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que los del desconocido.

-Tu eres…- el hombre que tenía en frente era humano ante sus ojos, al menos lo parecería de no ser por sus ojos grises tan fríos como como el hielo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- los ojos verdes de la niña observaron al hombre con cierto grado de cautela.

El hombre eliminó toda pista de sorpresa en sus ojos y sonrió de forma extraña- supongo que el destino no nos lo pondrá fácil, ¿verdad?- se sentó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica y con una reverencia de cabeza que dejó ver parte de su brazo tatuado se presentó- Soy Xao… el general Lee Xao, un gusto en conocerte pequeña niña.

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **Creo que fue una buena introducción de la trama en la que se centrará y presentación de algunos nuevos villanos y el antagonista de esta seria.**

 **Ahora presentación de nuevos personajes**

 **10 Generales**

 **10° General Xiu Xiu**

 **Elemento: Insectos.**

 **Pasatiempo: Coleccionar mariposas y toda clase de insectos voladores.**


	3. Chapter 2 Sombras del pasado, vestigios

**El punto donde toca la sombra**

 **Hola a todos es un placer seguir con esta historia he de admitir que veo algunas cosas que me han inspiración para seguir esta historia y también que me di cuenta que esta historia podría tener un especial más adelante bastante interesante que puede salir a la luz si les interesa de una pareja que aparecerá pronto.**

 **Capítulo 2 Sombras del pasado, vestigios del ayer**

 _Antigua China Dinastía Sheng Viernes 11:30 AM_

 _-¡¿Alguien quiere decirme nuevamente porqué debo cuidar a esa mujer?!- Meng lanzó su abanico fuertemente contra la pared cercana mientras la novena general tocaba su hombro en señal de apoyo._

 _-Vamos, es una chica de un imperio más pequeño que este, y lo máximo que harás será cuidar de ella y revisar que esté bien comida y vestida- Fang sonrió dichosa de poder ir a comer y luego dormir._

 _-Lo dices porque no eres la encargada de cuidar a una chica loca extranjera- Meng lanzó una navaja y uno de los sirvientes corrió temeroso de ser alcanzado por uno de los cuchillos, la sexta general era conocida por su poca paciencia y gusto por desquitar sus problemas lanzando cuchillos a los sirvientes. – Hasta Ling estaba inconforme con esto y le encanta pelear casi tanto como el gran general Xao._

 _-Como sea- dijo el general Mong, segundo general al mando- Xao jamás se los dirá pero parece algo distante desde que todo esto ocurrió, creo que hasta cierto punto quiere tomar la situación en sus manos. El segundo al mando era un excelente guerrero, mujeriego y un vago pero a pesar de su gran poder había mucha diferencia entre el segundo y el primero, tanta que nadie se imaginaría que el segundo se amotinara contra el primero y mucho menos el resto- Si él quiere hacer algo por su cuenta con tanto sigilo… no puedes evitar interesarte por la situación así que Meng cielo, cuando veas a nuestra nueva invitada no olvides darnos los detalles- Mong se fue riendo mientras se acomodaba el traje de noche preparándose para otro largo sueño después de haber ido al distrito de los burdeles._

 _-Maldito Mong- Meng gruñó al recordar la razón de su nombre, tan parecido al segundo, había sido un chiste después de que vieran como ella se parecía tanto al segundo en hábitos de sueño que el emperador no pudo evitar sugerir el nombre tras reírse por casi un día haciendo que la sexta cambiara incluso su nombre real._

 _-Aunque tiene razón, el gran general parece interesado en este asunto más de lo usual._

 _-Lo sé veamos la nueva concubina del emperador._

 _._

 _._

 **Equipo de Jackie. Actualidad.**

Jackie había pasado por al menos 13 bibliotecas peinando toda China

-No sé qué les diré a sus padres, oh mal día mal día- decía el adulto mientras se cubría la cara en señal de vergüenza.

-Podrías decirles la verdad- dijo el Toro tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

-Oh claro ¿por dónde empiezo?, ¡lo siento su hija fue atrapada por un vortex de energía maligna que la llevó a un mundo de demonios antiguos chinos y todo fue porque estábamos cazando a un espíritu dragón chino y ella controlaba a ejércitos malignos que dominó gracias a un tatuaje maligno de un libro que traje a casa! ¡Qué tal eso!-

Bueno oficialmente para el equipo de Jackie no era el mejor momento. Pero antes de que pudieran seguir el teléfono de Jaco sonó.

-Jackie creo que Viper encontró algo- dijo Black

- _Y algo más-_ la voz del tío se escuchó y una voz femenina sustituyó la voz del agente.

-Jackie encontramos una pista del primer libro. ¿Ya que eres un arqueólogo sabes algo de dinastías chinas perdidas?

-La dinastía China es de las más amplias, pero creo conocer a alguien que nos ayudaría, ¿por qué?

-Necesitamos saber sobre una dinastía en particular… la dinastía Sheng.

- _Y algo más_ - _olvidó a insistir la voz del tío- Busca a los 10 generales Jackie._

.

 **Mundo paralelo**

Jade caminaba junto al hombre que la había encontrado, no porque sintiera que podía confiar en él o porque supiera que podía contar con él, era un impulso primitivo, la sobrevivencia, sabía que el tal Xao no era un amigo pero al menos una parte de ella estaba segura que viviría mientras estuviera a su lado y esa idea al menos le daba esperanza.

-¿Jackie y Tío?- el hombre dijo en un tono de voz apenas más arriba del susurro a un nivel en que Jade lo escuchara perfectamente pero no más alto aun así todo lo que salía de su boca parecía una orden.

-Mi familia- de alguna manera Jade entendía perfectamente el punto del hombre.

-¿Y dónde está esa familia que deja sola a una niña pequeña?-

-Lejos, muy lejos de aquí, yo elegí dejarlos atrás- el hombre no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Jade, la chica que ya tenía mucha hambre y no toleraba el silencio habló -¿hay algún lado donde ir a comer?

Lee Xao solo río. La chica era divertida.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Territorio de los demonios.**

Drago estaba harto, había destrozado dos planetas pequeños y no encontraba a su pequeña presa de ojos verdes.

-¿Se habrá desintegrado?- susurro mientras levantaba una pequeña piedra como si fuera a poder encontrar los vestigios de una vida ahí.

-Pequeño sobrino ¿buscas a alguien?- una voz conocida adopto forma a su lado.

-Tío no sabía que me seguías-

El demonio viento se alzaba orgulloso con sus alas obscuras frente a él.

-Escuché que trajiste un recuerdo de la excursión al mundo humano- los ojos rojos del demonio brillaron al decir la parte de humano.

-Es mía- siseo drago- búscate tu propia mascota la próxima vez que vayas. Drago no iba a soltar quien era su presa tan r…

-Según sé, conocí a Jade Chan antes que tú-bueno al menos había tenido algo de tiempo para buscarla.

-Hasta donde sé las cosas entre ustedes no fueron muy bien y fue Chan quien te eliminó, ve por él si quieres.- Drago perdía la paciencia.

-Sí, pero Jade siempre fue diferente a su familia, más especial, más talentosa con más posibilidades- el demonio viento sonrió de una forma que hubiera hecho que alguien que no fuera su sobrino se estremeciera. –y ¿qué diría tu padre si supiera que buscas a una chica humana?

-Confío en que no lo sabrá- antes de que el espíritu demonio pudiera alzar vuelo, el joven dragón atrapó su cuello con su cola- no te metas donde no te llaman querido tío.

El demonio resopló al no sentir aire en sus pulmones- no sé de qué me hablas.- inmediatamente fue soltado- pero sobrino ten cuidado las mujeres chinas son muy peligrosas.

Drago siguió su camino esperando encontrar a Jade antes que su molesto tío.

.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Jade**

Jade estaba cansada, exhausta, vaya jamás en su corta vida había querido descansar como ahora, sin embargo Xao no parecía que fuera a detenerse, caminaba por el lugar como si supiera exactamente a donde iba, fuera donde fuera, y no parecía importarle la situación de su compañera de viaje. Estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta cuando todo se hizo borroso y cayó al suelo inconsciente ni del silencio que indicaba que su compañero se había detenido.

-Una mujer problemática-escucho gruñir y se perdió en el silencio.

 **Museo Chino de Beijín. 11:50PM**

-Jackie, ha pasado un tiempo, no esperaba verte… y a todo un grupo aquí- el hombre venía acompañado de una comitiva que incluía a la mitad del grupo y una parte de los que alguna vez habían sido sus enemigos y al capitán Black que iba con un agente que llevaba nota de todo lo que veía en una pequeña libreta.

-Hola, Ja Lu, vine porque tengo un problema relacionado con uno de tus temas favoritos- Jackie se acercó mientras la chica levantaba por completo la cabeza de su libro que era tan grande que posiblemente ocupara la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¡China!-los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y con una gracia impropia de una bibliófila esquivó el libro y tomó las manos del arqueólogo para desagrado de la ladrona que los acompañaba -¿qué me trajiste esta vez? ¡¿Una vasija?!... No espera, ¿es otro de esos talismanes? ¿Una máscara?- la chica no dejaba a hablar al hombre así que fue interrumpida por la pantalla de un teléfono.

-Buscamos esto, y todo lo relacionado con ella- Viper le mostró la pantalla a la chica que mostraba el símbolo de la dinastía que buscaban.

-¿Buscas algo sobre los Sheng?- la chica palideció un poco mientras se alejaba del arqueólogo para observar bien la imagen.

-¿La conoces?- Black dijo esperanzado.

-¿Les gustan las historias de terror antes de ir a la cama?- la chica solo camino por un extenso pasillo mientras tomaba una linterna –eso es lo que están buscando

.

.

 _ **Antigua China Dinastía Sheng 8:00 PM**_

-No la soporto- Meng lanzó un pequeño cuchillo escondido hacia la pared asustando a unos sirvientes.

-Aun no quiere comer- explicó Fang al segundo al mando –pero en verdad me preocupa lleva dos días sin comer, a este paso en verdad va a morir.

-¡Que muera, bien se lo tiene merecido, no sabe el trabajo que causa estar al pendiente de una mocosa extranjera!- Meng volvió a lanzar otro cuchillo que fue interceptado por un hilo invisible evitando tirar un florero.

-Sabes que no podemos permitir eso- Fang iba a abrir la boca pero sintió como su espalda se erizaba y se volvió encontrándose con el primer comandante.

-Ge-general Xao- las palabras salieron atropelladas en la boca de la mujer- ¿qué hace aquí?

-La chica, ¿aún no come nada?- el gran hombre tras ella ignoró su actitud y fue directo al punto como siempre.

-No mi general- Meng bajó la cabeza, estaba molesta pero no era una idiota suicida, si el primer general le hablaba al menos ella entendía que debía obedecer.

El general gruñó por lo bajo alertando a las personas de la pequeña sala.

-Vamos Lee, sabes cómo es la situación, no es como si la chica quisiera venir ella fue abducida de casa, es normal que esté en esa posición y con esa actitud, si quieres yo…-

-Meng ya no es necesario que te encargues de la invitada- el general miró con ojos fríos a la chica que suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias mi general yo…-

-Me encargaré de la chica yo mismo-

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron a más no poder ¡¿Xao, el primer general, atender un asunto como ese?!

.

.

 **Museo Chino de Beijín. 11:59PM**

-¿Historias de terror?- el toro se había puesto algo en guardia.

-Sí, esto no es nada parecido a lo que me habías traído- la chica sacó un viejo libro de su repisa, muy desgastado por la edad pero lleno de letras chinas- este es un diario de viaje, en él está escrito algo sobre esa dinastía en particular, le llaman la dinastía del demonio y los 10 jinetes de la muerte- Paco se puso tras las piernas del toro aunque intentaba escuchar – si quieres saber sobre ella te contaré lo que sé pero Jackie ten cuidado, si no mides tus pasos esta vez en verdad podrás meterte en un lío.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo Jade**

La niña se revolvió un poco hasta sentir algo duro y firme provocando que se levantara de golpe.

-No te levantes así, es malo para tu salud- la voz de su acompañante temporal la llevo de nuevo a su realidad. Es verdad no estaba en casa, y definitivamente no estaba en su cama.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo mirando a su alrededor viendo solo obscuridad.

-Una cueva- de nuevo una respuesta simple.

-¿Sin fuego?- la chica pensaba que su acompañante en verdad tenía un problema.

-Estabas inconsciente y no hace frio ni hay necesidad de encender nada, no era algo que se tuviera que hacer- a pesar de la penumbra que había Jade podía ver el contorno de la figura del hombre frente a ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿a dónde vamos?- Jade miró al hombre como si supiera donde estaban sus ojos.

-¿Insinúas que vienes conmigo?- el hombre lo dijo sabiendo que dos orbes verdes la miraban con reproche.

-¿Insinúas que vas a dejarme después de que me trajiste hasta aquí?- la chica estaba disgustada obviamente e internamente empezaba a angustiarse aunque no quería mostrarse más segura -¿después de traerme aquí y quedarte conmigo?

-Solo esperaba a que despertaras- antes de que Jade volviera a soltarle reproches una silueta de su mano se extendió frente a ella mostrando algo redondo -¿qué…?

-Una manzana, tenías hambre ¿no?, cuando estas inquieta tienes el hábito de no comer nada.

Era la oración más larga dirigida a ella que Xao le había dicho, y aunque había sido rudo Jade se sintió extrañamente confortada. La niña sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo Jade sonriendo ampliamente ahora más relajada.

-Al norte-

Sí, Xao no era alguien amable, pero Jade sabía por alguna razón no la dejaría morir, al menos no de hambre.

 **Continuará**

 **Finalmente las cosas comienzan a aclararse y algunas nuevas preguntas aparecerán, lo sé soy mala pero es parte del gaje.**

 **Ahora presentación de nuevos personajes**

 **10 Generales**

 **9° General Fang**

 **Elemento: Hilos.**

 **Pasatiempo: tocar instrumentos de cuerdas y la música del bambú. Tiene una pequeña colección de gusanos de seda que nadie puede tocar salvo su vice general Rin Mao a quien adora.**


	4. Chapter 3 El día en que se conocieron

**El** **punto donde toca la sombra**

 **Hola a todos veo que la historia no es tan bien recibida como pensaba** **bueno, aun así seguiré un poco más y decidiré si dejarla o seguirla más adelante.**

 **Sin embargo gracias Blue. , tenía el capítulo listo en mi computadora y me impulsaste a publicarlo.**

 **Capítulo 3 El día en que se conocieron**

 **Museo Chino de Beijín. 2:01 AM**

-Como decía ellos eran la dinastía de los jinetes de la muerte más antigua junto con los de la biblia, se dice que en China fueron tan temidos que preferían rendirse al escuchar que planeaban acercarse a atacar los lugares antes que ver el infierno que se desataría si osaban oponerse a ellos.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Jade?- Paco salió de las piernas del toro por fin.

-¿Jade? ¿Hablan de la adorable sobrina tuya que siempre me manda datos de sus misiones?- los anteojos refulgieron mirando a Jackie.

-¡¿Conoces a Jade?!- El capitán Black no entendía como una niña podía conocer a tanta gente.

-Por supuesto, esa chica me contactó en una ocasión para ver una cosa sobre unas máscaras malditas y unos demonios… oh también esa ocasión donde comparó y creó una teoría interesante sobre el vuelo ¿cómo la llamó? ¿Matemática talismática?... como sea esa sobrina tuya es una genio Chan deberías leer sus conversaciones con los expertos de California sobre el vudú y sus propiedades en la medicina, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la señorita Jade?- Ja Lu miró al grupo algo perdida.

Jackie suspiró, su sobrina la había metido tanto en el contexto entonces que más daba guardar secretos y comenzó.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Territorio de los demonios.**

Drago estaba molesto. ¡¿Pero qué tan lejos pudo haber caído esa niña?! Llevaba ya casi dos días buscándola y para colmo su odioso tío la buscaba también, no estaba preocupado, por supuesto, esa Chan era como su tío, tenía el talento y habilidad para sobrevivir sin importar el peligro, pero el riesgo de ser comida o atacada seguía y no quería perder a su juguete ante otro demonio o ente del mundo obscuro.

-Argh, maldita niña- gruñó y de pronto enfrente de él se extendió el territorio vecino, aquel lugar donde prisioneros de magia negra que alguna vez habían sido humanos habitaban.

No lo creía posible, pero qué podía perder, era prácticamente un desierto y si ella en efecto había caído ahí, no duraría mucho con ese clima endemoniado.

-¡Chan, si no estás ahí, cuando te encuentre te daré una buena mordida!- gritó mientras se apresuraba a máxima velocidad.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Jade**

La joven llevaba un rato caminando y volvía a estar cansada, ese desierto era inmenso y comenzaba a tener un ardor en el tobillo.

-Tengo sed- dijo inconscientemente sin recordar dónde o quién estaba a su lado.

Xao no respondió nada sino que le dio una sonrisa chueca haciendo que Jade se irritara, casi dos días llevaba con él y sentía que solo estaba con ella porque le divertía y nacía molestarla. Bueno, Jade no lo diría pero estaba agradecida de no estar sola y la simple presencia del _¿hombre?_ La tranquilizaba lo suficiente para no empezar a caer en la histeria.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a donde sea que vayamos?- la niña tiró de la túnica oscura del hombre suavemente para no molestarlo.

-Un día más, tal vez, depende de la velocidad a la que nos permitas ir- de nuevo una frase larga, al menos algunas a veces hablaba.

-Un día…-después de llegar a donde fuera que fueran, Jade comenzó a preocuparse por lo que sería de ella después de ese día.

Pero justo antes de que ella pudiera expresar cualquier cosa una extraña sensación la invadió y sin poder evitarlo fue escondida por Xao bajo su túnica

-¡¿Qué…?!- Jade iba a pelear por una explicación pero el hombre la calló con la mirada mientras subía su vista a algo que parecía estar en el cielo.

Un ruido sordo creo una nube de polvo y ella sintió un sudor frío en la espalda.

-Hola gran general, ha pasado un tiempo- dijo una voz viperina y Jade se acurruco en el espacio de la túnica como cachorro con su madre. – estamos buscando a una niña.

.

.

 **Equipo de Jackie. Actualidad.**

-Entonces ella se lanzó a un vortex debido a sus poderes mágicos- la chica iba a añadir algo sobre lo increíble que era eso pero al mirar a su amigo y su cara de culpa se detuvo.

-¿Piensas que puedes ayudarnos?- Jackie suspiró algo cansado.

-Si es sobre el vortex, no lo creo, pero si es sobre su relación con esa dinastía creo que puedo ayudarte –Toma - Lu le extendió un libro que obviamente era una traducción moderna de algún libro antiguo.

 _La dinastía Sheng, mejor conocida como la dinastía de los caídos, fue creada por el emperador Shan Yu quien inició un sistema de gobierno basado en la milicia, donde sus territorios eran supervisados por 10 cabezas con un subalterno, o como eran conocidos los diez generales y sus asistentes. Se cree que ellos fueron los pioneros de la esclavización en masa que algún día ayudo a la creación de la muralla China actual, su emperador era hábil en las artes obscuras y creo muchos textos recopilados en un tomo el cual usaba para investir magia en sus vasallos, armas y ejércitos._

 _Los 10 generales eran sumamente temidos, se cree que China llegó a uno de sus mayores apogeos gracias al gobierno imperialista que existió, cada uno tenía un número y una especialidad y el primer y gran general se encargaba de impartir la justicia en nombre del emperador. Poco se sabe de los generales pues todo texto que atribuye o habla sobre este mini ejército fue quemado cerca de la dinastía Ming, se dice que los generales tenían habilidades sobre humanas y antinaturales como la capacidad de maldecir e ingerir y lanzar veneno como serpiente. Cuando uno de ellos era mandado a algún sitio se daba casi por sentado su rendición o exterminio. El gran general era conocido por su dominio en el arte de la espada y las artes obscuras se cree que este hombre junto al emperador inició los primeros ritos de invocación demoniaca y usaba sombras como sus vasallos._

-Esto se parece a las sombras Khan – dijo Tohru tomando el libro.

-Eso _pensaba_ en un principio, pero cuando la señorita me mandó estas imágenes- Lu les mostro fotos en alta resolución de las sombras Khan y sus variantes, me di cuenta de que hablaban de algo más antiguo que ellas, algo que las precedió. –La señorita Jade los llamó Hēi'àn (los oscuros)- Lu le extendió un pergamino a Jackie mostrándole un carácter chino. –Y los logró invocar con éxito también, si me preguntas la razón por la que esa joven fue enviada al mundo oscuro yo te diría que es porque esa niña nos es una chica normal.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Jade**

-Sirvientes del demonio del viento- Xao habló lo suficientemente alto para que las criaturas frente a él supieran que podía verlas.

Un siseo le advirtió que era escuchado y Jade aprovecho para husmear un poco atreves de la tela fina del manto del general. No fue la mejor idea porque un frío intenso recorrió su espalda, las criaturas frente a ella parecía vampiros gigantes de película de Hollywood pero por lo opaco de sus ojos era obvio que eran ciegos, eso hubiera tranquilizado a cualquiera sino veía las enormes garras y orejas de los demonios frente a ella. La niña se escondió rápidamente tras el manto y se calló totalmente.

-General…- uno de ellos siseo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-volvió a gruñir.

-Buscamos a una niña… una niña humana. Alguien nos dijo que cayó por estos rumbos- la otra criatura se relamió el hocico como si tratara de probar el aire buscando un sabor extraño. –Nuestro maestro tiene asuntos con ella-

Jade tragó saliva, era su fin, no había razones para que ese tipo cruel e insensible la ayudara y ella lo sabía, la entregaría a…

-No sé de qué hablan, han pasado milenios desde que vi a un niño humano, el último murió bajo mi espada- jade no pudo evitar encogerse.

-En eso tiene razón general, usted no es muy conocido por… ser cariñoso con los infantes- el demonio río ante algún chiste privado y siseo nuevamente –como sea estamos buscando a uno, así que esperamos que avise si ve una de ellos.

Los demonios salieron disparados inmediatamente mientras peleaban entre ellos y Jade no salió de su escondite hasta que el mismo general se movió.

-Parece que eres una persona con mala suerte-

De nuevo, una maldita oración decía mucho.

-Vamos, ¿acaso no puedo ser el tipo de persona que puede tener algo de esperanza?- dijo la niña mirando al hombre mientras extendía su mano para tomar el manto -¿no soy una mujer con suerte?

Xao sólo la miró fijamente

.

.

 _ **Antigua China Dinastía Sheng**_

-Mi general, no es necesario, de verdad- Meng trataba de no quedar mal, era bien sabido que la sexta general tenía intenciones de ser algo más que compañeros con el general Lee aunque a este le daba igual – yo me encargaré.

-Ya dije que lo haré yo, ya que parece que una mujer es demasiado para los generales de la dinastía Sheng- hubo un pequeño siseo pero se apagó antes de siquiera convertirse en algo audible.

El general Lee salió por la puerta dirigiéndose a los aposentos de las concubinas, si bien no sabía en concreto a qué mujer correspondía cada habitación, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba la nueva adquisición de su emperador. No era secreto para nadie en el palacio que la reina ya había intentado mandar a al menos dos de sus mejores asesinos y el incidente había llegado a la corte junto con la orden de que los generales se encargarían por esta única ocasión de la protección de la décima concubina real.

Cuando llegó a la habitación golpeó cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación donde la prisionera se encontraba y esperó a que alguien contestara.

-¡No comeré nada!- una voz suave pero firme se precipitó sin molestarse en identificar al que había llamado.

Sin esperar a tener permiso ni anunciarse la puerta comenzó a abrirse y evadiendo un pergamino que se impactó contra la pared el hombre irrumpió con elegancia al cuarto.

-No es propio de una doncella lanzar cosas a sus invitados- el hombre solo estiró el brazo para tomar el pergamino que había quedado atorado y se volvió a la chica que lo observaba irritada.

-Dije que no comería, se lo dije a la mujer que vino y ahora se lo digo a usted también- la prisionera no mostraba señales de debilidad y en cambio sí mostraba un explosivo carácter muy impropio de una dama de clase.

El general Xao miró unos brillantes orbes verdes que lo observaban con recelo mientras se irguió mostrándose amenazante, si dio o no resultado la mujer no lo dejó ver.

-Hola princesa Mingxing, soy su nuevo… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Cuidador?, veo que usted y Meng no pudieron congeniar como deberían. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que la atienda alguien que la ayude a entender su situación más rápida y correctamente- el hombre no mostraba emoción alguna pero la princesa sintió la amenaza clara y directa.

-Yo lo conozco- la mujer se acomodó en su asiento y Xao pudo verla mejor. Era una chica bonita, tez clara, ojos del color de esa piedra preciosa que tenía encantados a los nobles y cabellos oscuros –supongo que no soy una mujer con suerte.

 **Mundo paralelo. Jade**

– _Supongo que no soy una mujer con suerte-_

-No- dijo el general mirando nuevamente esos ojos verdes –definitivamente no lo eres.

Jade sólo lo miró con reproche y sin poder pensar en una respuesta.

.

.

 _._

 **Continuará**

 **Tengo en mente una historia que más que gire en torno al romance girará en torno a una trama algo oscura. Ahora presentación de nuevos personajes**

 **10 Generales**

 **8° General Zhen.**

 **Elemento: Agujas.**

 **Pasatiempo: Se la vive jugando con cuerpos lo cual hace que tenga uno de los pasatiempos más bizarros, como sea por alguna razón disfruta de cocinar y entrenar.**

 **黑暗** **Hēi'àn (Oscuros)**


	5. Capítulo 4 La piedra preciosa que fue a

**El** **punto donde toca la sombra**

 **Retomamos el fic con nuevas energías, honestamente no puedo prometer actualizaciones cada cierto tiempo específico pero si les garantizo que este fic no lo dejaré.**

 **Si bien adoro escribir estoy algo ocupada, soy diseñadora y hay que dedicarle mucho tiempo a buscar trabajitos para vivir, por lo tanto me comprometeré a subir al menos dos veces al mes. Pongamos como fecha tentativa este domingo pero siempre tomen en cuenta que del día que diga puede que sea algo más de tiempo, en este caso el próximo capítulo ya está a la mitad así que es probable que cumpla con las fechas.**

 **¡Gracias por sus ánimos y visitas y esperemos que esto no haga más que crecer!**

 **Capítulo 4 La piedra preciosa que fue aprisionada**

 **Mundo paralelo. Jade**

La comida no era exactamente buena, tampoco es que Jade estuviera acostumbrada a comer bichos del suelo asados, pero incluso si jamás los hubiera comido no haría caras frente al molesto compañero que tenía. No le había dirigido la palabra desde el incidente con los demonios del viento y eso la hacía sentir algo incomoda, no es que se hubieran peleado, sólo era que no sabía que decirle después de su respuesta anterior.

-Si no comes morirás- traducción para Jade (inventada) _come o podrías enfermarte_.

-Gracias, también me preocupo por ti- suspiró Jade – el sonido del fuego consumirse le dio algo de valor y miró al general – ¿General?

Xao miró a la chica con algo de curiosidad mientras se llevaba a la boca algo de carne.

-Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, ¿qué pasara conmigo?- Jade lo miró con ojos suplicantes como si de alguna forma pudiera comunicarle lo que ella quería que le respondiera.

-¿Aún esperas que vengan por ti?- la voz fría del hombre rompió el silencio que había empezado a reinar.

La chica sólo lo miró, no sabía qué responder. Sí, ella le había dicho a su tío que estaría bien, y no es como si no supiera la posible razón que la había llevado a esa situación. Sin embargo, y a pesar de no estar libre de culpa, ella añoraba regresar a casa. Por primera vez el regaño de tío Jackie no sonaba tan malo.

-Sólo quiero volver a mi hogar- por primera vez en su vida Jade fue completamente honesta con alguien –sólo eso.

Un silencio se extendió en el pequeño campamento.

-Entonces…- el hombre se paró y se acercó a la niña arrodillándose de la misma manera que cuando se lo topó días atrás –busquemos ese hogar que tanto anhelas encontrar.

Y por primera vez Jade pudo ver una expresión en el hombre que no era del todo fría. Y por primera vez también, se sintió completamente comprendida y protegida.

-Gracias- una sonrisa dulce apareció en el rostro de la chica y pudo finalmente dormir tranquila sabiendo que no sería abandonada en ese lugar desconocido.

.

.

 **Equipo de Jackie. Actualidad.**

-Los Hēi'àn se alimentan de oscuridad, en su forma más básica no tienen un aspecto definido ya que crecen conforme a dos factores- la doctora Lu tomó una tiza blanca y comenzó a dibujar mientras el Capitán Black, el Toro y Tohrú tomaban notas- el primero el poder mágico, obviamente con afinidad a las artes oscuras y el segundo son los sentimientos negativos que puedan rodear al invocador, ya sean dirigidos a este o a su entorno – un dibujo de un personaje de bolitas y palitos parecía tener dos globos atados y Paco no pudo evitar pensar en el jorobado de Wisney (derechos de autor chicos).

-¿Entonces quieres decir que estas cosas, Hēi'àn, son sombras?- Viper intentaba comprender las diferencias.

-No, las sombras que ustedes combatieron son clones creados de energía oscura, esencialmente con una fuerza comparable a la del invocador, los Hēi'àn, son seres creados a partir de materia oscura capaces de evolucionar, crecer y volverse más fuertes por ellos mismos. Para ser más claros, sólo requieren del invocador al principio, pero pueden prescindir de ellos si es necesario y no desaparecerán si son derrotados como los que conocen actualmente – Lu se ajustó los anteojos – eso mis queridos estudiantes es lo que hace a los Hēi'àn en verdad peligrosos. Sólo uno de los seis invocadores que intentaron crearlos sobrevivió.

-Jade- dijo el Capitán Black

-Así es, en realidad tres de los seis pudieron hacerlo pero los Hēi'àn no tardaron mucho en hartarse de que les dieran órdenes y asesinar a sus invocadores, fue horrible… al menos eso parecía que sería- Lu miró a Jackie asombrada – Chan esa niña no es normal, cuando pensamos que todos íbamos a morir, los Hēi'àn que ella invocó sometieron a los otros, por supuesto eso representó mucho estrés para ella y durmió un buen rato pero ella hizo lo que otros no, ella controló a sus Hēi'àn y sometió a los demás.

-¡¿Y por qué jamás nos contó de eso?! - Jackie explotó sin más.

-Eso fue hace un año, cuando vino de vacaciones con su familia, después de lo que pasó es entendible que no quiera hablar de eso Chan- Lu lo miro con algo de reproche –pero si hay alguien que sepa más del tema es Manu.

-¿Manu?-preguntó el tío.

-Sí, es quien encerró a uno de los Hēi'àn de la señorita Jade, si alguien puede ayudarnos a encontrarla, es él. Después de todo, esas cosas en verdad son muy apegadas a ella.

-Supongo que eso significa que tendremos que esperar a que llegue- Jackie suspiró molesto.

-Bueno… no exactamente, Manu no salé de casa, hay que ir a verlo- Lu comenzó a recoger sus cosas y empacar cámaras y grabadoras de audio.

-¿Es cerca?- preguntó el Toro cargando al niño que comenzaba a adormilarse.

-Depende de qué consideres cerca y lejos, si es por el niño no te preocupes podrá dormir- Lu fue por su abrigo y comenzó a atarse una bufanda -¿Sabían que Alaska puede estar hasta una temperatura de -26,5 °C en invierno?

Los presentes sólo la miraron con ojos desorbitados mientras la mujer continuaba sacando chaquetas de frío y botas.

.

.

 _ **Antigua China Dinastía Sheng**_

La princesa de ojos verdes había terminado comiendo de mala gana, ya que no podía tirar la comida si tenía a alguien mirándola a cada rato con esa cara sería y petulante.

-Princesa Mingxing, si ya terminó de comer me retiraré, si hay algo que quiere no dude en pedírmelo a mí o a los sirvientes que le asignaré, para su tranquilidad le garantizo que lo que sucedió hace poco no se repetirá- la mujer se estremeció visiblemente.

-La emperatriz me odia - dijo en un tono bajo.

-Si me permite aclarar, todas las mujeres relacionadas al Emperador la odian princesa -dijo el general abriendo la puerta – esta ala está más resguardada que la misma habitación de la emperatriz a quien debe protegérsele por decreto real, es más que obvio para todos que en cuanto al Emperador se trata, usted está por arriba de todas. Pero como le dije, no volverá a repetirse.

\- ¡General! - una voz se alzó a su espalda y Lee Xao pudo ver a la chica observándolo fijamente - ¿puedo confiar en usted?

-¿Su vida?- preguntó el general volviéndose a mirarla.

-¿Hay algo más que deba confiarle?- los ojos de la princesa brillaron con algo de cautela.

-Si quiere sobrevivir a este lugar, todo, mi princesa, debe confiármelo todo.

La joven lo miró con una intensidad que Xao jamás había visto en ojos de otra persona salvo un soldado leal y con una voz carente de miedo le respondió.

-Bien, Lee Xao, a partir de ahora mi vida, mi confianza y mi todo te lo daré, pero a cambio… Júrame que me protegerás, júrame que saldré de aquí con vida.

-Lo juro por mi honor y por la espada que porto, lo juro por mi nombre.

El general abrió la puerta completamente y se retiró dejando a una chica parada y algo perdida en cuanto a qué debía hacer ahora.

Xao volteó un poco la cara lo suficiente para mirarla sobre el hombro –nos veremos en la cena-

Y el hombre se perdió tras la puerta mientras la chica se quedaba pensando en lo que le había dicho el general.

.

.

 **Equipo Jackie. Algún lugar de Alaska.**

-Levántense mis pequeños- Lu se ajustó sus gafas de nieve sobre sus gafas y comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar al aeropuerto? Black se estiró pesadamente sobre su asiento y reprimiendo un bostezo comenzó a ajustarse la bufanda.

-¿Aeropuerto?- la mujer que pensaban cada vez más había quedado en un estado de locura grave desde hacía tiempo los miró extrañada.- ¡Vamos a saltar! ¡Tiào! – hizo un ademan como si saltara mientras se ajustaba un paracaídas y eso despertó por completo a todos.

-¿No íbamos a ver a alguien que vive aquí?- Viper miró a la mujer sin entender, sin duda los académicos vivían algo recluidos pero jamás había tenido que saltar en medio de Alaska para buscar a alguien.

-Sí, Manu no es exactamente tradicional, nadie que viva en algún lugar con climas locos lo es, él es fan del ocultismo por lo tanto a él le gusta estar bien oculto, ¿entienden el chiste?- Lu miró a todos con una mueca esperando alguna reacción pero nada ocurrió y la chica sólo río por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces _señorita_ Lu quiere que saltemos?- Paco salió de una caja asustando a los presentes.

-¡Paco, ¿qué haces aquí?!- Jackie tomó al chico con cuidado y lo levantó para mirarlo bien mientras buscaba alguna herida en su cuerpo, sin duda el Toro lo mataría si algo le pasaba a su pequeño fan.

-Así es, saltamos de aquí y a unos cinco kilómetros encontraremos la casa de Manu, descuiden lo peor que puede pasar es que perdamos unos dedos, y Manu también es doctor así que puede coserlos- Lu no tiempo para más preguntas y saltó directo al vacío frente a los presentes.

-¿Dónde dijiste la conociste?- Viper se acercó y la miró con algo de gracia mientras se apresuraba a saltar atrás de la científica.

Jackie suspiró ya no tenía caso discutir y su tío le había dicho que el padre de su sobrina había llamado esa mañana por lo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Definitivamente hoy era un mal día. Tomó su paracaídas y cuidando de acomodar al niño de forma en que estuviera colgado y seguro con él saltó con los demás del equipo siguiéndolo.

Al aterrizar vieron como Lu corría en dirección a una pequeña cabaña y levantaba una gruesa alfombra tomando una serie de llaves.

-¿Supongo que dormiremos aquí?- El capitán Black como todo agente secreto disponía de los paracaídas en una zanja mientras miraba las acciones de la chica.

-Podríamos, pero Milo no estaría más en el lugar a donde vamos así que tendría que esperar hasta tener información de su ubicación- Lu giró el llavero y rápidamente entendieron que las llaves no eran de la casa si no de un automóvil. – Oye soldado, tú conduces.

Black giró la cabeza y miró boquiabierto un camión de guerra militar que estaba medio enterrado por la nieve.

-Y flota- dijo la muchacha dejando caer limpiamente las llaves en la mano del agente. Minutos después estarían avanzando por media tormenta de nieve siendo guiadas por una historiadora medio loca y un niño molesto con ganas de ir al baño

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mundo paralelo. Demonio del Cielo.**

Hsi Wu sobrevolaba los territorios cercanos alejándose cuidadosamente de su sobrino ya que no quería intervenciones. Por supuesto que odiaba a la más joven de los Chan pero no podía negar su irremediable y absurda curiosidad por la situación, uno de sus hermanos había dicho que algo había absorbido el poder maligno de vuelta al mundo de los demonios entonces era normal preguntarse ¿Por qué Chan venían en el paquete? Su pregunta fue respondida por un espíritu de nivel medio, la chica poseía una grande cantidad de energía Chí oscura, un nivel jamás visto en un humano, salvo con…

El demonio se detuvo y recordó los reportes que sus minions le habían pasado. Por supuesto, ellos no estaban bajo las órdenes de ningún demonio.

-Creo que es hora de visitar a las reliquias del pasado chino…-

El demonio cambió de dirección rápidamente y no pudo darse cuenta de que una figura conocida para él lo seguía de cerca.

-No te me escaparas tío- dijo Drago manteniendo su distancia del demonio viento que erróneamente había subestimado a su sobrino. –No creas que comparto a mis presas.

.

.

 **Equipo Jackie. Algún lugar de Alaska.**

El pupilo del toro quería ir al baño, vomitar y tenía sueño… y eso era sólo lo que había reportado a los adultos. Jackie ya no podía más con el estrés y tenía que admitir que comenzaba a extrañar a su sobrina y entender que ella no era como los niños normales en lo absoluto.

-Paco ya casi llegamos, ¿verdad Lu?

-Cinco minutos- respondió la chica agitando su mano y acomodándose las gafas.

El hombre suspiró y cuando comenzaba a abrir la boca para decirle a su amiga que pararan un segundo cerca de un árbol un ruidoso ¡Alto! Lo asustó junto al pobre chico que pensaba que estaba a punto de soltar el contenido de su vejiga su asiento.

-¡Llegamos Black! Ahora sólo hay que buscar la entrada- el grupo de Jackie tenía que admitir que había cierto parecido con el tío en la forma de moverse de la chica. Si fuera otro equipo y otra situación probablemente el equipo no sería tan paciente y confiaría en el miembro más loco y excéntrico para esa tarea que en un caso lógico sería asignada a alguien más cuerdo.

La chica paró frente a una roca y la movió sin levantarla hasta un punto, antes de que pudieran preguntar la bruma que en algún momento cubría el camino desapareció y ante ellos se extendió un mar congelado inmenso.

-¿Vamos a caminar ahora? –Paco ya no aguantaba más y empezaba a hacer un conteo mental de súper alces para no recordar nada líquido.

-No- la chica sacó un medallón y gritó un encantamiento haciendo que el medallón comenzara a lanzar rayos y crear huecos en el hielo.

-¡Para!- ahora si Jackie comenzaba a estresarse y preocuparse. – Sólo harás que nos…

Nuevamente y para sorpresa de todos un submarino se abrió espacio ante la vista de todos y de la escotilla salió un joven con grandes ojeras y una cara algo perdida.

-Lu te dije que no hagas eso, los molestas- su tono casi carente de preocupación había hecho que lo que parecía un regaño parecía más bien uno de esos momentos cuando gritas en la biblioteca y la mujer del escritorio sólo señala pesadamente con el lápiz en dirección a las reglas.

\- Y yo que me gusta que lleguen a tiempo-Lu mostró una cara de pocos amigos que hizo temblar a Paco y luego volvió a sonreír. Venimos a ver a Jing Jing y a que nos ayudes a encontrar a Jade.

El chico se puso pálido pero asintió – si querías ver a Jing Jing necesitarías a Jade pero si quieres encontrarla supongo que no tienes opción, bienvenidos a Mén- dijo mientras una compuerta a la altura de los presentes se abría – quítense los zapatos y hagan lo que hagan no hablen, toquen o vean a nadie o nada que no conozcan, eso claro si quieren seguir igual que cuando entren.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Jade**

-¿Ya llegamos?- entre Jade y Lee Xao iba despareciendo esa brecha que en un inicio había existido y ya que la niña estaba segura que no la vendería al enemigo o la abandonaría mientras se quedara dormida poco a poco dejaba ver su verdadero carácter frente al hombre quien a diferencia de su tío la veía con indiferencia pero siempre contestaba y eso la calmaba notablemente.

-Falta medio día- dijo con voz ronca el hombre, eso le dijo dos cosas a Jade, la primera no estaba de buenas por tanto acoso y la segunda ese hombre misterioso no hablaba mucho.

-¿General?- la niña algo divertida volvió a insistir, no veía peligro en hablar así que continuó y jaló de su manga para que el hombre la viera.

Los ojos fríos del hombre la miraron fijamente pero hizo silencio esperando las palabras de la chica.

-¿Soy tu prisionera o tu compañera de viaje?- la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció y lo miró nuevamente como hacía rato. El hombre la miró fijamente y destellos de recuerdos le vinieron rápidamente al ver los jades que tenía frente a él.

 _-Te protegeré por toda tu existencia sin importar cuántas vidas tengas y a cuantos tenga que matar-_

Los ojos de Xao la miraron con un fuego que de pronto alarmo a la niña.

-Soy quien viaja a tu lado hasta el final de nuestros días-

.

 _._

 **Continuará**

 **Tengo en mente una historia que más que gire en torno al romance girará en torno a una trama algo oscura. La relación de Lee con Jade que imagino ahora los tiene con muchas preguntas es una relación muy íntima y profunda y es todo lo que diré. Si bien los demonios son y serán importantes la historia de Jade es la que más importa.**

 **Ahora presentación de nuevos personajes:**

 **10 Generales**

 **7° General Shan. (La montaña del este)**

 **Elemento: Fuerza bruta – batallón de armas pesadas.**

 **Como su nombre lo dice es enorme como una montaña, aunque su nombre cambió cuando subió a su posición aún hay algunos que lo llaman en secreto por su antiguo nombre. Adora a los niños pero tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia y la justicia del emperador es absoluta.**

 **黑暗** **Hēi'àn (Oscuros)**

 **跳** **Tiào (Saltar)**

 **门** **Mén (Puerta)**

 **Adelanto:**

 **-¿Eso es Minj Minj? –dijo Paco tras la pierna de Jackie.**

 **-¿Es hermoso cierto?- preguntó Lu como una madre orgullosa.**

 **Jackie y Viper dieron un paso atrás cubriendo al chico que parecía ser el centro de atención – yo no usaría esa expresión.**


	6. Capítulo 5 Tus cadenas son las mías

**Hola a todos este es el primer capítulo del mes, recuerden 2 por mes, conforme se organice mi vida publicaré regularmente, debido a problemas técnicos hubo no pude subir antes por lo que como compensación los capítulos serán más largos. Como algunos se dieron cuenta hay un pequeño glosario en la parte inferior del capítulo, siéntanse libres de leerlo y entender mejor la razón del nombre.**

 **Capítulo 5 Tus cadenas son las mías**

 **Equipo Jackie. Alaska. Submarino de Manu**

Los miembros del equipo se encontraban en una pequeña sala calentándose después de pasar por tanto frío. Mientras el resto se frotaba las manos y hablaba discretamente sobre la sombría decoración, Jackie escuchaba con mucha atención la acalorada conversación de su amiga con ese extraño sujeto que acababan de conocer.

Si bien hablaban en susurros era obvio que estaban charlando de no muy buen humor, y sus oídos escucharon con mucha más atención cuando escucharon las dos siguientes palabras _Hēi'àn_ y _Jade._

-Señor Manu - dijo el arqueólogo haciendo un sonido ronco con la garganta.

Ambos se volvieron a él y mientras su amiga lo miraba sonriendo el hombre lo miraba con algo de desaprobación.

-¿Es el tío de Jade?- aunque era una pregunta Jackie entendió que era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-Soy Jackie Chan, soy un arqueólogo que se dedica a…-

-Conozco perfectamente su trabajo tanto fuera como dentro del campo arqueológico señor Chan y también sé que sabe sobre lo importante que es la discreción en nuestro rubro, sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme si sus amigos comparten esos valores…-el joven de aspecto aceroso miró al resto del grupo con desconfianza – hay cosas en este lugar que no debieron existir y entenderá que lo mejor es que parezcan inexistentes para el mundo de afuera.

-Entendemos perfectamente lo importante que es mantener esto en secreto, doctor…-Black se acercó para estrechar la mano del joven quien simplemente lo miró.

-Manu es suficiente, hace mucho desistí de una identidad en el mundo externo, y respecto a lo de entender no puedo evitar sentir dudas de quien permitió que tomaran muchas veces una base ultra secreta, aunque Jade es más que capaz de hacer eso – Lu comenzó a reírse por lo bajo mientras se aproximaba a tomar una taza de café y aclaraba su garganta.

-Bueno Manu, como te contaba estamos en búsqueda de tu patrocinadora y para eso nos vendría bien la ayuda de Jing Jing- los ojos de la mujer brillaron a través de sus anteojos mientras que el joven se ponía algo pálido.

-Jing Jing no ha estado muy cooperativa desde hace unos días, imagino que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Jade, como sea, no creo que sea buena que se le acerquen ahora, se está poniendo muy violenta.

Paco se acercó y miró al hombre con ojos brillantes – ¿Jing Jing? Suena agradable, ¿es una especie de perro?

Lu rio nuevamente y acarició la cabeza del chico –sí, si se trata de Jade, Jing Jing es una especie de mascota-

Manu solo negó con la cabeza y accionó una pequeña compuerta.

-Lu, si Jing Jing no nos mata yo lo haré- un pasillo comenzó a iluminarse y el chico entro –vengan pero no se les ocurra separarse porque no los buscaré.

.

 _ **Antigua China Dinastía Sheng**_

.

Desde que el General se paseaba por los aposentos de la princesa cautiva, ahora consorte oficial producto de un tributo de guerra que "amablemente" se había confiado al emperador, todo era más fácil para todos. Si bien la princesa seguía con arranques de ira por momentos una vez que el general o alguno de sus sirvientes se pasaban por las cercanías su humor mejoraba.

-Si no fuera porque es Xao quien la cuida cualquiera pensaría que hay un adulterio en el palacio real había llegado a comentar el General Mong ganando el repudio de las féminas en la sala, todos sabían que aun si pequeñas las integrantes femeninas de los generales también aspiraban a tener una posición en la corte como consorte, esposa o amante del General Xao.

-Es solo que es bueno calmando a las bestias- había llegado a comentar Meng irritada ya que incluso a ella se le llegó a pasar esa idea por la mente.

-Limítense a hacer su trabajo, no me sorprendería que el General esté de malas por tener que ser una niñera cuando él prefiere la guerra incluso sobre comer o dormir –el General Shan pasó con uno de sus sirvientes y luego sonrió -¿no les gustaría visitar a la famosa consorte del Rey? Yo iré a verla después de una sesión de entrenamiento, ¿alguien viene?

El General Mong se desperezó y fue el único que se animó a acompañarlo.

.

.

-¿Por qué no venías? Juro por mi madre que esta mañana había una araña ponzoñosa en mi bata de baño- la joven corrió a tomar la manga del General en mando y puso una cara de reproche.

-Princesa Mingxing debería evitar tutearme – Xao removió su manga para soltar el agarre de la chica y se sentó en la pequeña sala de la habitación – además estaba ocupándome de castigar al sujeto que deposito la araña en la bata.

La princesa se quedó en blanco y sólo tomó asiento frente al General – ya no aguanto, desde que llegué al palacio el emperador sólo me ha visitado dos veces, no hemos hecho nada indecoroso, no manda palabras de amor, sólo regalos y asesinos vienen a visitarme… y usted… quisiera poder sentir que respiro al menos un momento- los ojos verdes de la chica no mostraban brillo alguno y el general comenzaba a notar como poco a poco perdían vida.

-Pues entonces tengo una buena noticia para usted, saldremos de paseo el día de hoy- sintió un extraño placer al ver al chica tan sorprendida y luego se sorprendió al ver su rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa y los jades que tenía por ojos deslumbrantes.

-Entonces debo arreglarme ¿a dónde iremos?- la chica saltó del asiento y comenzó a sacar la ropa, el sirviente del general tomaba las prendas del piso apresurado y la chica volaba como tornado tomando toda clase de cosas de la habitación.

-Iremos a la ciudad, sin embargo use algo que no deje en evidencia quien es, a fin de cuentas para el resto del palacio usted seguirá aquí- el General se levantó y la miró con desaprobación.

-Entonces con más razón debo de cambiarme, no se te ocurra mirar… Xao- la princesa río traviesa o corrió a los vestidores.

-Las mujeres sí que son problemáticas-pensó Xao mientras se terminaba el té en la mesa y suspiraba pesadamente.

.

.

Las calles de la antigua ciudad estaban repletas de vendedores de todas partes, últimamente los gusanos de seda comenzaban a venderse en mayor cantidad por la fascinación de las personas por la textura de la tela. El General en jefe iba con ropas de civil y con la espada escondida entre los ropajes mientras dos de sus soldados los seguían a lo lejos, debido a que un hombre sólo sería extraño Xao había decidido llevar a la princesa aunque sabiendo que el emperador no sabía lo había hecho en extremo secreto.

-¿Qué es esto?- la voz cantarina de la princesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia la dirección que apuntaba la chica.

-Es un tablero de Go, es un juego de estrategia hay peones y generales, algo como un juego de guerra- Xao trató de explicarse lo más claro posible sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que había hablado mientras la princesa hacia una "O" perfecta con los labios volviendo la mirada a los jugadores.

-¿Lo juegas mucho? – Mingxing lo miraba con ojos expectantes.

-De niño- admitió el hombre volviendo a sus cortos discursos.

-Nadie juega conmigo aquí…-de nuevo esos ojos fríos miraban el vacío y el General hablo de nuevo para distraerla.

-Ya que parece ser una amante de la comida, ¿vamos a comer algo?- la chica sonrió y se prendió a su manga como esa mañana pero inmediatamente se soltó.

-Sólo por esta vez, eso estaría bien es mejor un hombre acompañado que un encapuchado solitario a media ciudad- el hombre extendió su manga y la chica la tomó algo vacilante.

-Por esta vez- dijo la chica mientras sujetaba la manga del hombre y sonreía – quiero algo dulce.

Xao suspiró, en verdad las mujeres eran muy problemáticas.

.

.

 **Equipo Jackie. Alaska. Submarino de Manu**

-¿De verdad seguimos en un submarino?- Jackie no podía concebir que hubieran caminado tanto y siguieran en ese submarino que aunque fuera grande para nada se veía tan amplio.

-Algo así - dijo Manu algo distraído.

-Nuestros miembros valoran la seguridad así que la entrada al Mén siempre está en movimiento, no sería seguro permanecer en un lugar fijo- Lu explico las cosas como si ya estuvieran en contexto.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué es Mén?- Viper comenzaba a molestarse y si no le decían algo comenzaría a averiguar por su cuenta.

-Mén comenzó como una organización a inicios de la dinastía Shang hace muchos miles de años, primero fue una especie de biblioteca y bodega, algo así que como lo que tiene la sección 13, sin embargo con la llegada de nuevos instrumentos con energía obscura comenzó a volverse algo más como una prisión para seres obscuros, tenemos embajadores en muchos puntos del planeta y a cada uno se le asignan grupos de recolectores y especialistas- Manu abrió otra puerta.

-Nuestro lema es "nada es lo que parece y ningún trabajo es inútil", bueno al menos el mío, hace algunos meses recibimos algunas de las máscaras que tenía la sección 13- Lu sonrió a Black.

-Así que aquí es donde pararon- Black parecía irritado.

-Están protegidas por una barrera, no se preocupen, también tenemos algunas especies de sombra khan y por supuesto Hēi'àn y en esta puerta… está Jing Jing- Manu abrió la puerta y unas luces fluorescentes iluminaron el cuarto lastimando los ojos de los visitantes.

-Jing Jing, llegó tía a verte- canturreo Lu mientras un audible siseo se escuchaba por todo el cuarto.

Cuando todos sintieron que sus ojos se acostumbraban Paco soltó un gritillo

-¿Eso es Minj Minj? –dijo Paco tras la pierna de Jackie.

-¿Es hermoso cierto?- preguntó Lu como una madre orgullosa –pero es Jing Jing-comentó con una voz reprobatoria

Jackie y Viper dieron un paso atrás cubriendo al chico que parecía ser el centro de atención – yo no usaría esa expresión –dijeron juntos.

Ante ellos se extendía algo con forma humana, sus largos cabellos cubrían parcialmente su rostro y sus ojos de un verde intenso y pupilas rasgadas los miraban atentamente. Un bozal cubría la mitad de su rostro pero aun así escuchaban voces y fue cuando todos comprendieron que estaban en su cabeza.

-¿Qué idioma es?- Viper intentaba taparse los oídos para comprobar que la voz realmente estaba en su mente.

-Aún no lo sabemos, creemos que crearon su propia lengua basándose en muchas lenguas del idioma antiguo o puede que sea el idioma original, aun no podemos confirmar nada- Manu se acercó a la esquina de la pared de cristal que los separaba del ser frente a ellos y accionó un botón.

El ser siseo nuevamente y todos sintieron una molestia en la cabeza.

-No puede tocarnos pero ni se les ocurra por un momento pensar que nuestro Jing Jing es inofensivo, los Hēi'àn disfrutan de la tortura psicológica, no se les ocurra mirar sus ojos mucho tiempo- Manu se acercó a Jackie y le extendió la mano –trajiste lo que te pedimos.

El hombre asintió y le entregó el reloj de alce que Jade usaba casi siempre y este a su vez se lo entregó a Lu.

-Jing Jing, tenemos que buscar a mamá y no hay mejor manera para encontrar a mamá que preguntándole a su pequeño donde está, así que dinos pequeño Jing Jing, dónde está tu mamá…-

La mujer le extendió el reloj por una pequeña compuerta y el ser perdió toda atención a los presentes mientras observaba fijamente el reloj y comenzaba a moverse de manera torpe hacía la compuerta.

.

.

 _ **Antigua China Dinastía Sheng**_

Mingxing había paseado al General por toda la ciudad sin haberse decidido por algo en especial.

-¿Y si me compra un regalo? Me gustaría algo para recordar que pude salir- la chica observaba una pequeña tienda de ornamentos con mucha atención mientras jalaba ligeramente la manga del hombre.

-No es un paseo para comprar regalos, si el emperador se entera que salió de su habitación se enfurecería ¿no cree que si algún objeto que no tenía antes aparece podría sospechar?- Xao ya se acostumbraba a tener que hablar mucho cuando se encontraba con esa mujer.

Mingxing hizo un puchero pero no dijo más sobre el tema, señalo una tienda de dulces y ambos se acercaron para comer.

-Buenos tardes, ¿puedo complacer a la joven pareja con algo?- una joven llegó limpiándose las palmas con un mandil improvisado y los miró expectante, aunque sus ojos se pasearon ligeramente por el general cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la princesa.

-Mi hermana quiere comer algunos dulces- Xao hizo un ademán para que la princesa quedara al frente y ella comenzó a ver la mesa con ilustraciones de la comida. – ¡Sorpréndame! – la princesa sonrió y la chica se fue a traerle lo que llamaba "la especialidad".

-¿Hermana? – la princesa lo miró algo extrañada.

-No eres mi subordinada obviamente y jamás haría pasar por mi amante a la concubina de mi señor- Xao comenzó a servirse té mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-Al menos no era una sierva – Mingxing rio por lo bajo – sin embargo hermano mayor, por respeto a tu hermana menor no se te ocurra coquetearle al personal – y de igual manera comenzó a beber de la bebida que le habían ofrecido.

-No es como si fuera a ir a una casa de prostitutas – la joven princesa se sonrojó y casi escupe el líquido que acababa de beber.

-¡No digas esas cosas! – la joven evidentemente apenada tapo medio rostro con su manga fue entonces cuando el General pudo ver sobre su hombro y vio a muchos hombres observando a la chica.

-Vámonos de aquí, creo que tenemos compañía no deseada y se hace tarde para nuestra reunión- el General hizo una seña y la chica del restaurante se aproximó, le indicó que llevarían los dulces empaquetados y una vez pagado se levantó y caminó tras la princesa.

Xao llevó a la princesa hasta una casa de juegos y al entrar volvió a presentar a Mingxing como su hermana menor y a él como Shangu, ambos caminaron hasta una mesa y mientras la princesa se llevaba los dulces a la boca el General hablaba discretamente con un hombre encapuchado, lo que fuera que dijeron no llegó a los oídos de la chica y ella tampoco hizo mucho por intentar escuchar.

-Así que venimos por negocios- dijo la princesa tomando el último dulce del empaque.

-¿Porqué más vendría a la ciudad? - la honestidad del hombre hizo reír a la chica, no por la molestia que debía reconocer le causo el comentario si no por lo obtusa de su expresión al verla reír.

-¿No te molesta?- el General la miró algo extrañado, alguna vez había hecho lo mismo con la Sexta General y la fémina se había puesto furiosa.

-El General Lee Xao es un hombre cruel e insensible, un hombre que jamás se preocuparía por nadie, así es como se refieren a usted en el palacio ¿sabe?, incluso yo no soy tan tonta para ser alguien de la realeza. Sospechaba que algo se traía en manos, al menos pude comer dulces y ver la ciudad- la chica le sonrió algo triste – nadie me habla en el palacio. Soy la concubina odiada por la reina y el resto del harem real, la mujer que el emperador idolatra pero jamás visita, la princesa que no tiene reino, ¿acaso cree que en verdad aspiro a algo remotamente bueno en este lugar?

-No podrías, nadie lo permitiría- el comentario del primer general fue frío pero era un cubetazo de la triste realidad de la chica.

-Tampoco puedo terminar con mi vida, ni usted ni nadie lo permitiría si el emperador no lo desea- Mingxing comenzó a alejarse del general.

-No es posible-respondió el hombre con el mismo tono seco.

-Entonces sólo me queda "vivir", si a eso se le puede llamar a mi destino- la chica se sobó los hombros reconfortándose.

-Hay destinos peores- Xao comenzaba a hartarse del tema.

-¿Lo hay Xao? ¿En verdad lo hay?- los ojos verdes de la princesa lo miraron con intensidad y el hombre la miro fijamente.

-Sí, los hay- dijo el general dando por terminada la charla.

-Así que aquí estabas- una voz sonó frente a ellos.

Cuando se volvieron el mismo grupo de hombres del restaurante de dulces los miró.

-Oye chico, deja a tu hermana con nosotros- un hombre con un parche en el ojo miro de arriba abajo a la chica y se relamió los labios.

La princesa se asustó por un segundo pero rápidamente se escondió tras su acompañante.

-Lárguense- el General no mostraba el mínimo interés en ellos y se posicionó de tal manera en que quedó al lado de la chica.

Ambos caminaron con la princesa firmemente agarrada de su manga y justo cuando Mingxing vio como una hoja se aproximaba al General y antes de si quiera exclamar algo pudo ver rojo a su alrededor, quiso volver para ver al resto de los que alguna vez habían sido sus atacantes pero su instinto le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Limpien eso y asegúrense de que nadie diga nada- los compañeros secretos que los habían acompañado en el viaje salieron de las sombras y la princesa sólo pudo escuchar el rozar de la tela y un sonido sordo.

- _El General Lee Xao es un hombre cruel e insensible_ – durante unos segundos Mingxing entendió esas palabras claramente.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la princesa por primera vez desde que había llegado a la nueva ciudad en la que habitaba había sentido que su día había sido bien aprovechado justo acaba de cerrar la puerta el sirviente y ella iba a ofrecerle algo para beber al general cuando un toqueteo los interrumpió.

-¿Princesa? – una voz extraña hizo que la chica sujetara la tetera con algo más de la fuerza necesaria. El General Xao hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y su sirviente abrió la puerta corrediza.

-General Mong, debe aprender a anunciarse- el sirviente del general en jefe le propinó una mirada desaprobatoria y el susodicho en compañía de su compañero entro a la habitación de buena gana.

-Lo siento, tenía algo de prisa- iba a añadir algo sobre su tarde cuando miró al General Xao sentado pacíficamente en uno de los asientos.

-General Xao- el general Shan miró a su superior algo sorprendido, ciertamente él había aceptado la molesta tarea de proteger a la princesa pero sus sirvientes y lacayos eran más que capaces de hacerlo solos.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de recibir a dos de nuestros generales?- Xao los miró fijamente, si de por sí ya era problemático con algunos, tener a más miembros de la milicia observando lo que hacía era mucho más difícil.

-Bueno, Shan quería conocer a la nueva concubina real, y ya la conoció así que ahora nos retiramos - Mong solía bromear a costa de Xao pero pudo ver una seria irritación en el primer General y si bien era valiente también era inteligente así que por esta vez optaría por la retirada estratégica.

-P-Pero yo…-si Shan iba a decir algo se perdió en el camino.

-Yo también me retiraré dejaré a mis sirvientes en sus aposentos si necesita algo no dude en acudir con ellos- Xao se levantó y se dispuso a retirarse cuando la princesa aclaro su garganta.

-Gracias General… que pase buena noche- Mingxing tenía cosas que quería preguntar pero si algo entendía de Lee Xao era que no obtendría respuestas esa noche.

.

.

-Shan… ¿también crees que es extraño? - pregunto el General Mong mirando al primer general salir de los aposentos de la consorte real.

-¿Te refieres a la princesa Mingxing?- el séptimo general lo miró pensativo – el emperador estaba muy empecinado en obtener a esa mujer, pero ahora que la tiene aquí no parece tener la intensión de acercarse a ella, la protege, le da regalos, pero pudiendo tomar a esa mujer cuando quiera la deja de lado, y Xao… parece estar interesado también.

-Si fuéramos buenos compañeros ayudaríamos a nuestro superior con el trabajo que no requiere de su atención… digo a fin de cuentas la princesa Mingxing necesita mucha protección con tantos problemas con la emperatriz y el resto de las consortes no le vendría mal algo de atención extra.

-Para eso están los compañeros, ¿verdad?- Shan siguió mirando la figura del General Xao perdiéndose en el pasillo - ¿qué tiene en mente general Mong?

El segundo general sonrió levemente y miro a su compañero.

.

.

 **Mundo paralelo. Algún punto del mundo de los demonios.**

-¿Lo sentiste?- dijo una figura encapuchada.

-¿Hablas de la presencia de esa maldita mujer? Sí, lo hice- una figura femenina cubierta por una capucha empezó a cerrar manos en puños.

-Parece que por fin regreso a casa, y tienen compañía-

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **Hola a todos el fic ha estado moviéndose bastante últimamente y eso me impulsa a tener nuevas ideas, lo mejor, ya veo que comienzan con algunas teorías. No negaré ni aceptare ninguna por cierto, la historia está planeada en un 60% pero en lo que respecta a las relaciones entre los personajes esas aún pueden cambiar. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **10 Generales**

 **6° General Meng. (La asesina del sur)**

 **Elemento: Toda clase de objeto filoso.**

 **A pesar de ser una belleza desde muy joven demostró un gusto bizarro por las peleas y los cuchillos, gusto que la llevó a destacar en la milicia y obtener una posición entre los 10 generales. Tiene un pésimo carácter y poca paciencia.**

 **Pasatiempos: Acosar al general Xao y practicar con la espada.**

 **黑暗** **Hēi'àn (Oscuros)**

 **门** **Mén (Puerta)**

 **围** **棋** **Go (Juego chino antiguo) parecido al shōgi**


End file.
